


A Taste of Dark

by Arbryna



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evony doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint, unless it's the kind made from leather and steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natasi (SwordDraconis113)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/gifts).



> Lyrics are from Nickelback's "Animals". Because reasons. (Yes, I like Nickelback. Shut up.)

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_   
_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_   
_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

If there's one thing Lauren can say for Bo, it's that she's careful. No matter how injured, no matter how hungry, Bo has never come close to losing control with her, to putting her life in danger.

It drives Lauren just a little bit crazy.

She loves Bo, she does. And making love with Bo has always been intense, emotional, vital. Bo has never, ever left her unsatisfied.

But sometimes she just wants to be _fucked_. To collide with another person, to grab and thrust and _take_ and be taken in return.

Bo could never do that, not with her. Lauren loves that about Bo, loves that Bo puts her safety first, above pleasure and feeding and desire. Sometimes it's exactly what she needs, to feel loved and cherished and safe.

But she hates it too. Sometimes.

Evony isn't careful. Evony doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint, unless it's the kind made from leather and steel.

(They haven't gone that far, haven't gotten comfortable enough—she won't use the word trust, because that's not something either of them are aiming for—but Lauren thinks maybe, someday, they might.)

There's nothing sweet about the way Evony kisses her—nothing gentle about manicured nails scraping along Lauren's scalp, sharp teeth tugging and teasing at Lauren's mouth and down her throat.

It would be easy to become addicted to this—to the bruises that linger on her skin, the aching in her muscles. Evony is nothing if not silver-tongued, and when that tongue is put to work between Lauren's legs, fingers digging into soft thighs to hold Lauren _firmly_ in place, all of Lauren's expansive vocabulary dissolves into an endless stream of _fuck, yes, more_.

Evony takes as good as she gives, too. She doesn't submit easily, but _oh_ , when she does—when she stops fighting and lets Lauren pin her to the wall, to the floor, to the bed…

That's the best part. How Evony will struggle against Lauren's hold, how she'll pretend to be beaten. Lauren knows full well that Evony could overpower her at any moment, but when they're _in_ the moment, it never feels that way.

She never feels safe with Evony. What she _does_ feel is powerful—like an equal. Even when they're not fucking, when Lauren is working in her lab— _her_ lab, Evony told her, not just lab space for her to use—and she makes a breakthrough and Evony smiles at her like she's genuinely impressed.

Evony has an agenda, of course. Lauren is neither foolish nor stupid. She knows Evony wants something from her, whether it's her scientific insight or her fingers knuckle-deep in wet heat or something else Evony is too smart to let on about.

Lauren doesn't mind so much. She has her own private motives, after all, and she's not naive enough to think Evony doesn't suspect anything. They're both using each other, both hiding things, but strangely enough this still feels like the most honest relationship—or something approximating one—she's had in a long time.

It's not love. It's twisted and fucked up and devious, and even with Evony pressed naked and sweating against her Lauren knows it. It's nothing like what she had with Bo.

Maybe that's a good thing, though. Maybe Lauren needs this, needs the freedom and camaraderie and validation that Evony offers.

It's not about love. It doesn't have to be.

Power is enough.

 

_So come on baby, get in_   
_Check out the trouble we're in_


End file.
